Lunchtime!!!
Lunchtime!!! is the 4th episode of The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa. Plot Everyone in the μ's except Nico has their own lunch, when they go for a bathroom break, Nico decides to eat their lunch! Characters The μ's *Honoka Kousaka *Rin Hoshizora *Umi Sonoda *Eli Ayase *Nozomi Toujou *Hanayo Koizumi *Maki Nishikino *Kotori Minami *Nico Yazawa Supporting *Pingy Animatronic *Igor the Mii *Nico Yazawa's Mother *Mario *Luigi *Doremy Sweet Transcript *scene opens at the Otonokizaka High School cafeteria, the μ's except Nico are eating their own lunch *walks to the scene *Honoka: "Hey Nico!" *Nico: "Hello Honoka, i don't have my own lunch..." *Nozomi: "Well, were not giving our lunch to you." *Nico: "Why?!" *other μ's members gasp when they need to go to the bathroom, so they go to the bathroom for a bathroom break *Nico: "Hehehe, now i have my chance..." *decides to eat all of the other μ's member's foods *Nico: "Now i'm full..." *feels a stomache ache *Nico: "I think i'm not feeling well..." *other μ's walk back to the cafeteria and notice their lunches are gone *Nico went to the bathroom, she put a sign that says "Eli did it!" *Eli: "If it was me, how come Nico went to the bathroom last?" *Nico returned from the bathroom *Nico: "O-Oh, hi guys..." *Honoka: "Did you eat our lunch?!" *Nico: "No! Eli did it!" *Eli: "Lies! Nico did it!" *Nico: "Well guess what, i got this Dream Stone!" *shows the Dream Stone from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team *Nico: "Dream Stone, my wish is to turn them into babies especially Principal Minami and my mother!" *Dream Stone turns everyone into babies *slams a door and holds the star rod, and wishes that Nico's wish would be reverted and the Dream Stone would be gone from Nico's hands *quickly snatches the Star Rod from Felicia and wishes on the Star Rod that the Dream Stone comes back to her hands *eats the Dream Stone, which causes her to turn into her Dreamy Self called Dreamy Nico *Felicia: "Oh...crap..." *runs away. *Dreamy Nico: "Now i am feeling all rainbowish! And i can wish whatever i want!" *Nico wishes that everybody in Otonokizaka High School is a baby *outside Otonokizaka High School *Felicia: "This is terrible! Nico took the dreamy stone!" *Igor: "What the...?" *gasps *Dreamy Nico: "I wish that my mom is a baby!" *Nico turns her mother into a baby *Felicia: "See?!" *Igor: "Pingy, get Mario, Luigi and Doremy Sweet involved on this." *Pingy: "Okie Dokie!" *calls Mario, Luigi, and Doremy Sweet in the phone, and they arrive in a few minutes *Doremy: "What is the matter this time?" *Igor: "Nico ate the Dreamy Stone!" *Nico blasts the group (Igor, Pingy, Felicia, Mario, Luigi and Doremy). *Doremy: "GAAH! She wants a fight?! Then she'll have a fight!" *uses her spellcard, "Dream Sign - Dream of Eternal Sorrow" aganist Dreamy Nico, while results to Nico get a massive amount of damage. *Smash ball files by and Mario breaks it *Dreamy Nico: "Oh sh*t!" *performs "Mario Finale", which is enough to knock down Dreamy Nico *Nico turns back to normal, and her wishes are reverted, and the μ's walk towards the group *Nico: "...I'm sorry!" *Honoka: "Nope, I'm not accepting your apology." *Nico: "What happened?" *Honoka: "You turned us into babies, TWICE." *episode ends Category:The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa Episodes